


Omelet Slivers

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: alderheart is wearing a sweater, is that unusual?, it's 100 percent in character for jay to treat him like this, jay being awful to him, no it's not, old part of the au, was done maybe years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sequel to "Cuddle Prison"Jayfeather is misbehaving again, so what does Alderheart do?Let's see. Hopefully some terrible punishment like last time. Get that sneaky little kitty
Relationships: Alderheart & Jayfeather (Warriors)
Kudos: 10





	Omelet Slivers

Everything in the morning was completely rushed, and Alderheart barely had time to glance at his pet. He was dashing about, trying to situate his clothes, make a quick omelet, gather papers for work and yell at Sparkpelt on the phone.

“Listen, of course I’ll be able to make it!” He uttered into the phone as he tugged his pants up with one hand, the other hand flipping the omelet over with haste. “Yeah, I know I didn’t show up last time, but something popped up. NO, I was not having a date!”

The little gray tabby paced back and forth at Alderheart’s feet, yowling loudly as his human dashed about in search of a missing folder.

“Now you listen, I’ll be there at four, okay? If nothing else pops up. Well, if that’s what you think of me, why don’t you get a professional babysitter?!”

 _“Mew!”_ The petite tabby climbed in, pawing at Alderheart’s leg and eyeing his empty food bowl.

“Hold on,” Alderheart pulled the phone away and scratched his pet’s ears. “Not now, cinnamon-bun, I’m busy. Gosh-darn-it Sparkpelt, no, I wasn’t smoking at your house! Since when do I smoke?!”

The irritated tabby gave a low growl, lifting its tail rudely as it trotted out of the kitchen. Alderheart jolted in panic when a loud noise came from the hallway, like something crashing down on the floor.

“Oh holy- Spark, I have to call you back…” The man hung up the call and tossed his phone on the table to discover the gray tabby tom sitting beside a large bag of spilled cat food.

The cat’s blue gaze cut Alderheart’s sharply as its ears and tail twitched in what seemed like annoyance. The ginger let out a muffled screech of frustration before kneeling down and scooping up the tabby.

“You didn’t have to go and do that. I would’ve fed you soon enough.” He cooed softly, anxiety melting at the guilty expression the cat performed. How could he stay upset when the tabby was so cute? “You just wanted attention, didn’t you?”

The cat stuck out its pink tongue, pawing Alderheart’s freckled nose with the faintest purr. The ginger half-heartedly smiled, moving the cat to his hip to survey the mess.

“I guess I can be a little late for work…” Alderheart sighed, setting the cat down and scooping the pellets back into the bag.

The little tom helped as well – he quickly devoured the closest portions of the food in his reach before yawning and leaning against Alderheart’s thigh affectionately. The tall man bit down a grin. It would be wonderful if he could take the cat to work… He shook his head, grabbing his pet carefully and setting him on the couch. The cat had to stay home. He certainly couldn’t deal with the pet’s somewhat clingy nature at work.

Soon enough, the omelet was packed, his clothes were properly situated, and all of his papers had finally ended up in his shoulder bag. Walking by the couch, he set the tiniest sliver of omelet in front of the cat’s nose.

“Now, I need you to behave. No going around the stove, don’t break anything, and don’t climb into anything you know you’re not supposed to be in.” He instructed, watching the cat scarf down the piece of omelet. “Actually, I don’t know why I keep talking to you when you’re a cat…”

The tabby suddenly glared up at him, fur fluffing, tail flicking to and fro before he yowled and suddenly ran off.

Alderheart shrugged, and hit the code to the alarm system, quickly jetting out of the house and to the bus stop. What a strange little thing. Honestly, it was almost as if the cat comprehended what he was saying. To a somewhat eerie extent. The thought passed just as quickly as it came, replaced by a small chuckle.

Cats could not possibly understand too much.

**Author's Note:**

> oh, that cat understands more than you think.
> 
> also, idk if cats can actually eat omelets and they probably can't so-


End file.
